


Presentation Problems

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [83]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, god i suck at aus, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: School presentations are the worst, especially when you're sick.





	Presentation Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for a high school AU with a sick Otabek, and although AUs are not my forte, I tried my best! Enjoy!

It’s unusual for Otabek to be this late. Yuri waits impatiently at his desk, tapping his fingers and wondering where his friend is. Otabek prioritizes attendance and being on time, so what’s taking him so long?

Yuri continues to stare at the door, watching for familiar faces. At the last minute, Otabek slips through the door, right in front of their teacher, Mr. Feltsman. They can only call him Yakov when he was out of earshot.

Normally, Yuri wouldn’t care if Otabek was late, but today they’re supposed to present their group project, and he’d really rather not have to do the entire presentation by himself.

Yakov calls out the order of presentations. Mila and Sara are presenting first, then Yuuri and Victor, Emil and Michele, Georgi and Anya, and finally Otabek and Yuri. Yuri groans and settles in for a long wait. At least he isn’t going first.

Mila and Sara go up to do their presentation. Theirs isn’t terrible, since both of them are fairly energetic and passionate about their topic. They finish, and it’s Yuuri and Victor’s turn. Yuuri is less painful to watch this time, probably because he has Victor to bolster his confidence. Usually, he’s too shy and quiet and stumbles over his words.

Emil and Michele spend most of their presentation arguing, which is highly entertaining to watch, but probably not great for their grade. Yuri glances over at Otabek to see what he thinks, only to find his friend sound asleep on his desk. “Otabek!” he hisses, nudging his shoulder.

Otabek jerks awake with a start. He looks paler than normal, but Yuri is too irritated with him right now to worry. “Stay awake, or we’ll lose points,” he demands quietly. Fortunately, Yakov is too busy watching Emil and Michele’s presentation deteriorate to pay any attention to them.

Georgi and Anya are nothing special to watch. Anya is a relatively good presenter, but Georgi is ridiculous melodramatic, which is very annoying. They finish, and Yuri and Otabek get set up at the board while Yakov asks questions.

Yuri starts out speaking; they have their presentation set up so that they take turns presenting. It allows for both of them to do an equal amount of work. When he finishes giving a brief introduction of their topic, Yuri nods for Otabek to begin his part.

Strangely enough, Otabek seems to go a shade paler when he goes to speak. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Instead, he gags, and brings up a wave of vomit all over the floor in front of him. Yuri jumps back with a startled yelp.

Immediately, the entire class dissolves into chaos. Yakov yells for everyone to shut up and calm down while Yuri tentatively makes his way to his friend’s side. “Are you feeling okay?”

In response, Otabek gags again and brings up another wave of puke. More sick spatters the carpet. Yuri winces in sympathy, but does his best to comfort his friend, rubbing his back gently.

Yakov shouts for someone to go get the nurse, and Mila is out the door in an instant. Yuri will have to thank her later. After a few more minutes of puking, Otabek seems to be finished. He straightens up and wipes his mouth.

“Sorry that I ruined our presentation,” Otabek croaks out. His expression is as stoic as ever, but Yuri knows him well enough to recognize that he’s embarrassed.

Yuri waves a hand dismissively. “It’s not your fault,” he points out. “Besides, I didn’t really want to do it anyway. Let’s get you to the nurse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
